Kiss Me, Miss You
by Roxius
Summary: 30 random sentences of Sunny X Little John, mainly with them as teenagers, but a few of them where they are still kids. All of it is post-MGS4 and some are AU. Please R & R!


Title: Kiss Me, Miss You

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Sunny X Little John

Summary: 30 random sentences of Sunny X Little John, mainly with them as teenagers, but a few of them where they are still kids. All of it is post-MGS4 and some are AU. It's actually one of my MGS Crack OTPs. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Egg**

When Sunny offered to make John eggs during their first play date, the silver-haired boy figured the girl must have been crazy.

**2. Hair**

"You know...isn't it kind of weird we both have silver hair? Silver isn't exactly a natural hair color, either." "Yeah...what's up with that? Seriously?"

**3. Scars**

Sunny sometimes wondered about the scars on John's back, but she always avoided asking him about it.

**4. Smile**

"Smile for me, Sunny. You're even more beautiful when you smile..."

**5. Hero**

Whenever Sunny got in trouble, John always seemed to be there to help her out. He was her own personal hero...

**6. Smoke**

John almost tried smoking once in hopes to impress his friends, but Sunny soon snatched the pack from his hands and crushed it before he could do anything.

**7. Parents**

"...You're lucky, John...your parents are still alive..."

**8. Sword**

When Raiden decided to teach his son the ways of the sword, John only agreed to do it so he could show off in front of Sunny.

**9. Game**

No matter how many times he tried, John just couldn't beat Sunny in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He always lost to her in Team Fortress 2, as well.

**10. Promise**

John made a promise to Sunny when they were kids that he would always protect her...and he still hasn't broken that promise yet.

**11. Music**

When Hal told him that Sunny's favorite singer was Justin Timberlake, John cursed himself for having bought her a 'Monkey Boys' CD for her birthday.

**12. Show**

"Sunny...you're probably the only person I know who enjoys watching old shows like 'Doug' and 'Ren & Stimpy'..."

**13. Computer**

Whenever Sunny helped John with viruses on his computer (which was often, for some reason), he would always repay her in kisses.

**14. Mad**

Hal could do nothing but watch sadly as Sunny's mental state slowly crumbled to pieces...John's untimely death had affected her worse than anyone.

**15. Friend**

Sunny placed her hand over John's and remarked, "I'm glad you're my friend..."

**16. Memory**

Sometimes, John would find Sunny lying out on the grass outside, clutching a old dirty bandanna in her fingers. Tears were usually flowing out of her eyes, too. John wasn't sure why she did this at first, but Hal eventually explained it to him.

**17. Snake**

When John jokingly suggested to Sunny that she get a snake for a pet, the silver-haired girl suddenly started crying.

**18. Father**

John once asked his father why he and Sunny seemed to know each other, but he just smiled and told his young son not to worry about.

**19. Coffee**

Sunny always seemed to be drinking coffee, but John couldn't understand what the heck was so damn good about it.

**20. Together**

"You and me...me and you...so happy together..." "YOU SANG IT WRONG!"

**21. First**

The first time John saw Sunny naked, it had been accident. The second time, it was on purpose.

**22. Son**

Raiden gave his son an encouraging slap on the back and said, "Don't listen to your mother...just do what you think you need to do to be happy...alright?"

**23. Question**

When John asked for her hand in marriage, Sunny just laughed...and then she said 'yes'.

**24. Mistake**

As he straightened his tie, John wondered for just a moment if marrying Sunny is a mistake. Shaking his head, he thought, 'There's no way in hell that a dream come true like this could be a mistake...I'll end up like my mom if I keep thinking like that!'

**25. Wedding**

"...You may now kiss the bride!" The priest exclaimed, and John did just that.

**26. Honeymoon**

Hal found it a little upsetting as he watched Sunny and John leave on their honeymoon, now both of them grown-up adults...he felt even more depressed when he realized he'd be living alone now.

**27. Pets**

On the day the newly married couple returned from their honeymoon, they had brought along about seven cats and three dogs with them. "Sunny seems to be popular among the animals..." John explained to Hal as they watched her come up with names for all of her pets.

**28. One**

When Hal Emmerich passed away, Sunny made sure that her surrogate father was buried next to the grave of that legendary war hero...so they could be one again.

**29. Old**

"I love you and you love me...so let's grow old together, okay?"

**30. Child**

Sunny smiled and exclaimed, "John...I'm going to have a baby."


End file.
